Yellow Key-tana (Moses' Universe)
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! The Yellow Key-tana is one of the three Key-tanas in the video-game world of Prime Empire'''. It is needed to unlock the final boss fight and 100% complete 'Prime Empire. The other two Key-tanas are the Orange and Pink ones. History Early History The Yellow Key-tana, along with the Orange and Pink ones were already in the base game in '''Prime Empire. It was the fans' second favorite Key-tana because of its abilities. The Yellow Key-tana was originally found in the Castle of Ancient Warriors area in Prime Empire. It was in the very top of the castle, sitting on the pedestal on the highest balcony. After the 3.85 patch notes, which was when Legendary Games made the Key-tanas obtainable only by completing Key-tana boss fights, the Yellow Key-tana was made to be the second Key-tana to be collected. Thus, the Key-tana boss fight was also made the second one to be reached by players. Most players were able to reach the Yellow Key-tana even though it was the second Key-tana obtainable and the boss fight to earn it was medium. The Yellow Key-tana and the other two remained the same for a few months. Legendary Games then updated the Key-tanas' appearances and made them possess more Key-like elements. They were not changed or tweaked after that. Late History When the ninja sucked themselves into Prime Empire' ''to save the trapped children who played the game, they journeyed through the video-game world to obtain the three Key-tanas. The second Key-tana boss fight they encountered was of course than the one for the Yellow Key-tana. After the ninja successfully completed the boss fight, each of the ninja used the Yellow Key-tana's abilities to enhance their armor and physical abilities. Lloyd liked the Yellow Key-tana very much and claimed it for himself. When the ninja challenged Lethandral, they seemingly defeated him and successfully placed the three Key-tanas on the Imperial Pedestal. Then, the ninja tried to combine their elemental powers to erase Lethandral from existence, but he barely survived because he had sneakily stolen the Pink Key-tana. Then, he used its powers to weaken the ninja long enough open a portal to Ninjago and lead his army there. Lethandral ruled Ninjago for a long time until Jay discovered his Forbidden Lightning Powers, erased Lethandral from existence with them and destroyed the Lethandral's Army and the Rat legion. The ninja kept the three Key-tanas after those events. Abilities * '''Enhanced Movement- The Yellow Key-tana can enhance the wielder's movement. His/her movement, i.e. running and jumping, will be 3x stronger and faster * Enhanced Physical Abilities- The Yellow Key-tana is able to 3x enhance the wielder's attacks. His/her punches, kicks, headbutts and/or any other attacks against his/her enemies will have a yellow digital-type effect * Yellow Key-tana Switches- The Yellow Key-tana is able to activate Yellow Key-tana switches found in 'Prime Empire. It is usually with the other two Key-tanas or used to unlock important stuff. * Electric Fire Energy Combustion- The Yellow Key-tana is able to create huge amounts of electric fire energy explosions. Appearance The Yellow Key-tana is almost identical to the other three, except that its blade color is yellow. There are some square and rectangle bumps on the blade. The tip of the blade looks like a cross, acting as if it would slot in to a key-hole. When a player successfully completes the second Key-tana boss fight, the Yellow Key-tana will appear on its pedestal right where the boss had been defeated. Notable Users * Ninja ** Kai ** Jay ** Cole ** Zane ** Lloyd ** Nya * Digi Imperialian (formerly) * X-tron Gamer 1234 (formerly) Trivia * Some fans once confused it to be the Green Key-tana. * The boss fight to earn this Key-tana is The Rat King's Sewer Complex. * Most fans consider it to be the second most powerful Key-tana. * Before '''Prime Empire' ''was originally released, Legendary Games wanted to make the Yellow Key-tana obtainable by winning a race. Gallery Category:Miscellaneous Category:Weapons Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Weapons Category:Fan Objects Category:Fan Weapons Category:Objects Category:Ninjago Season 12 Category:Season 12